Smile!
by btamamura
Summary: Albert recalls the times he'd met his father's friend Balthazar.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Albert the Fifth Musketeer or the characters._

**Notes: **_**This time, I wanted to write a bit of a backstory for Albert's past with Balthazar, Philbert's old friend. Considering Balthazar's choice of profession, I can see him as someone who sees the importance of a smile, and of laughter in the world.**_

_**Philbert is Albert's father's name, Balthazar stated it in **__The King's Jester__**, though we never found out the name of Albert's mother. Any suggestions? Anyway, I hope you enjoy my idea of a backstory!**_

The first time Albert had met Balthazar, he was just a five-year-old boy. He entered the kitchen of the small cottage he lived in with his parents, and found himself looking at a strange man. As a child, Albert was extremely shy, so he did the only thing he could think of...run to hide behind his mother.

Philbert chuckled. "It's alright, my boy, come out of there. This is an old friend of mine."

The strange man smiled in a friendly manner. "Ahh, so you must be Albert! Your father talks about you a lot in his letters."

The blond boy peered out from behind his mother, and felt her place a hand on his shoulder. "It really is alright, dear. Go on and say hello," she urged gently.

He nodded and finally stepped out of hiding. However, he kept his eyes averted to the ground as he approached the man. "Bonjour, Monsieur..." he half-whispered.

"Bonjour, petit garcon," the man responded in a friendly tone, "my name is Balthazar. I've known your father since we were your age."

"Really?"

"Yes, indeed. We used to get into a lot of mischief, Philbert and I."

Philbert chuckled. "I believe you were the one who got us into trouble most often, you with your pranks."

Balthazar laughed. "It is true, my friend, very true." He shifted off his seat and knelt in front of the child. "Now, as I recall, someone has a birthday next week."

Albert nodded, his eyes still focused on the ground. "I will be six."

"That means you're going to be a big boy, and a big boy deserves something special." He held out his hand. "Watch closely, I have nothing in my hands at the moment."

The boy looked up slightly to watch what Balthazar was doing. He watched as the man placed a white handkerchief over his hand, and then waved it three times. The handkerchief was pulled back, and the child gasped in awe at the sight of the wooden sailboat in Balthazar's hand.

"Here you go, Albert, this is for you."

"Really?"

The man smiled kindly and nodded. "Like I said, a big boy deserves something special." He handed the blond child the sailboat, watching as his eyes grew wide, as did his smile.

"Merci beaucoup, monsieur!" Holding the sailboat, Albert hurried to his mother. "Maman, look what Monsieur Balthazar gave me! And he used magic to bring it here!"

"Yes, I saw that, Albert." The woman looked over to Balthazar. "We can't thank you enough, Balthazar."

"Just seeing Albert finally smiling is thanks enough," Balthazar replied. He returned to his seat. "I've made it my own duty in life to bring laughter to everyone. Even those who feel they have nothing to laugh about. Seeing petit Albert's smile helped remind me that it is worth it."

"Well, you have always had the knack for it," Philbert commented. "When we were both about eight years old, and we found that crying girl, you were able to make her laugh with a joke and using some magic to present her with a bouquet of flowers."

"Papa, is it alright if I take the sailboat outside?" Albert asked, eager to see it sail.

"Of course, Albert, but be careful out there."

"I will." He turned to Balthazar, his earlier timidness gone. "Merci, Monsieur!" He then ran outside, his new toy in his arms.

The next time he saw Balthazar, he was twelve years old. His mother had passed away not long after he'd turned seven, so it was just him and his father.

Balthazar had noticed the mood was solemn, it seemed his old friend and his son were still in bereavement. He knew they loved her very much, and it was painful for them to have to say goodbye, so the pain was still there five years on.

"How has your mission been going?" Philbert asked as he sat across from his friend.

"Rather well, although I'm considering taking it outside of France as well. The whole world needs laughter, and I want to be the one to bring it."

"I see. Well, I wish you the best."

"Thank you. Where is Albert?"

"By his mother's grave. It has been five years today. We saw her this morning, but Albert didn't want to leave her too soon, so I came back alone."

"I see. How has he been coping? I've been reading about your progress in healing, but nothing about him."

"Not well. He absolutely loved her, and the night she died, he was devastated. Even five years later, he's still showing he may never be happy again."

"That won't do at all."

"This might be a huge thing to ask, but can you please give Albert a reason to smile again?"

"You don't have to ask. Just like I did seven years ago, I will do what I must to help him smile again."

"Thank you, Balthazar, I mean it, thank you."

"It is alright. Now, where is he?"

"Five miles down the road, you'll find a small graveyard. He's there."

"Alright." Balthazar rose from his seat, and made his way to the door. He paused and turned to Philbert. "No matter what happens, I promise that boy will smile again." He then headed out the door, ready to complete one of the most important missions he'd ever accepted: bring a smile to the face of the boy who was grieving for his mother.

Albert sighed as he wiped his eyes for the third time that day. "I'm sorry, Maman, but I can't seem to stop crying. I'm trying to, boys aren't meant to cry, but I can't stop." He wished his mother was able to say something, but she was unable to. That realisation brought more tears to his eyes. "No, I shouldn't be crying..."

Balthazar found him and approached him. He frowned sadly. "Albert...?"

The blond boy looked up. "Monsieur Balthazar?" He wiped his eyes again.

"Your father was right, you're not handling this well at all." He set his hands on Albert's shoulders. "Come on, my boy, it's time to go for now. You can come back tomorrow, but for now, you should consider going back home. Philbert is worried about you."

"Papa is...?"

"Of course. He can't stand to see his son so heartbroken."

"Oh..."

Balthazar helped guide the child out of the graveyard.

On their way back to the small cottage, Balthazar decided it was time to try to bring a smile back to the boy's face. He could understand Philbert's concern, it was much better seeing the boy smile as widely as he did after he'd received the toy sailboat. "What do you like doing these days, Albert?"

"Not very much. I read and sometimes tinker with odds and ends, and before Maman...before she left, I helped her in the kitchen."

"So, you like cooking?"

"I do."

"You don't sound like you do though. Your tone is flat."

"Forgive me, I haven't been able to enjoy anything I like for a few years now. I've been too sad."

"It's easy to understand that. But, that's why your father is so concerned about you. And I understand his concern. The last time I saw you was about seven years ago, you were just a small child. You were so shy around me, and it wasn't until I started to show you a magic trick that you'd looked up at me. The smile I saw after I gave you the toy sailboat was the best thing about my visit that day, and it made it clear to me that it's worth it to bring smiles and laughter to everyone. But, seeing that smile absent from you, and hearing it's been that way for five years, it's very heartbreaking. So, while I'm here, I'm going to try to help you find a reason to smile again."

"I don't think anything will ever make me smile again, not unless you can bring Maman back."

Balthazar shook his head. "I cannot do that, but I promise, I will find a way to help you smile again, even if it takes another year."

The next morning, Balthazar jumped into the room, bells on his hat jingling, and he pulled a funny face. "Good morning, Albert!" he greeted in a strange voice.

Albert sighed. "Morning, Monsieur Balthazar..."

_That's funny, that usually gets a laugh right away...hmm, I'll have to try Plan B..._ He walked to the bed with silly movements, including waddling like a penguin.

Albert didn't even crack a smile. He just climbed out of bed and started to get himself ready for the day.

Balthazar attempted many things that day, but nothing seemed to be working. "I'm going about this the wrong way. Trying to force laughter out of him with silly antics isn't going to work, not with someone who's in mourning. No, what I need to do is something else."

Albert sat by the small pond out the back of the cottage, he was pushing the sailboat through the water. He heard footsteps, and knew who was coming to join him.

"I see you kept that boat in excellent condition."

"Of course. Maman and Papa told me that when someone gives you something nice, you should try your best to keep it safe and try not to break it."

"You know, I knew your mother rather well too."

"You did?"

"Of course. I was the one who introduced her to your father after all."

"You were?"

"I was. And funnily enough, it was through a prank I'd pulled."

"How so?"

"I tripped him and he landed in her arms. But, neither seemed to mind, they'd been attracted to each other from afar, and hoped to meet."

"Did Maman like your pranks too?"

"Yes. I loved pulling them if it meant she'd laugh at them."

"What was Maman's favourite?"

"She especially loved when I gave your father a bouquet of flowers for him to give to her. But, one of them was a fake. When she received the bouquet, she'd accidentally squeezed the release, which caused your father to be sprayed with water until she'd let go. There was a bit of an awkward silence, but then she started laughing aloud, causing Philbert to laugh as well. I think that was what helped them fall in love with each other."

"So, it's because of you my parents got married?"

"Maybe so."

"Incredible!"

Balthazar was pleased to at least hear some enthusiasm. "I also remember the day you were born."

"You were there?"

"I was in the area at the time, and before I was able to leave, your mother was ready to give birth to you. I was roped into helping with the delivery while your father went to get a doctor. But, it was worth it."

He looked at Balthazar in amazement. "You were..."

"Well, thankfully you didn't pop out to say hello until the doctor got there. But, still, I was able to help your mother smile even while she was in a lot of pain and fear. I reminded her why she was feeling that way, and she smiled happily, remembering that she was about to have her first child with the man that she'd loved for many years. Despite the pain she was in, she laughed at my jokes. The doctor even commented the way I'd helped her laugh was beneficial to her health, which helped her bring forth a healthy baby boy. You."

He looked down slightly and blushed lightly.

"She smiled as she held you, and it seemed she was never going to stop. You stopped crying almost instantly and looked up at her. You were too young to be able to smile at the time, but there was a glint in your eyes."

"So, when I saw Maman's smile, I wanted to smile too?"

"Yes." He looked over the surface of the pond. "A smile is a very powerful thing. Even if you feel upset, it's alright to smile. It might help you feel better. But, you shouldn't have to force it. Your mother knew that better than anyone, and that was why I'd found myself wanting to share smiles with everyone in the countryside. I told jokes, pulled faces, played tricks, and before I knew it, everyone around me was smiling."

"Maman was always happy?"

"Always, and it was because she had Philbert and you in her life. With two people who loved her very much, she couldn't help but feel happy. Philbert told me about the night she passed away. Despite how tired and weak she felt, she refused to let herself go without one final smile."

"Papa never let me see Maman that night, he'd kept her covered, so I didn't know..."

"He wanted to protect you by doing that. But, he said in his letter to me about that night, the last thing your mother ever did was smile and whisper how much she loved the two most important men in her life."

"Maman..."

"She didn't leave in misery, because she knew she was loved. Remembering her smile helped bring peace to your father's heart, allowing his grief to come to an end. It doesn't mean he doesn't love her enough to keep mourning, it just means he loves her very much, and he knows she knew and returned it. Doesn't that help you as well? Your mother knew how much you loved her, and loved you as much in return. She was able to say goodbye with a smile, despite how painful it is. Goodbye is never easy to say, and it's even harder to smile during such a time. Your mother knew that as well. But, she still managed to smile."

"I must seem so weak right now. I haven't been able to smile since Papa told me that Maman had died. But, Maman was the one who was suffering, and yet she was still able to smile."

"Your lack of joy and smiles is what has been bringing pain to your father. He loves you too, and would rather see you happy again. But, he doesn't know how to make you smile...that's why he asked me to try."

"I'm really upsetting Papa?"

"I'm afraid so..."

"Oh..."

He placed a hand on Albert's shoulder, and turned to look at him again. "Like I said, don't force yourself to smile, but at least try to do so in the near future. It would make your father very happy, and if your mother was here, she'd be wanting to see you smile again."

"Okay." He thought carefully about everything Balthazar had said that afternoon, and for the first time in five years, a small smile formed on his lips. "Thank you for telling me all of that, Monsieur Balthazar."

The man pulled the boy close. "That's the way, my boy, you're smiling again. Your father will be so happy!"

When Philbert saw Albert was smiling again, tears formed in his eyes and he hugged his son close. "You're smiling again, mon petit Albert! I have not seen one for five years, I thought you'd forgotten how to be happy!"

"I'm sorry, Papa...I was so sad that I forgot something important. Monsieur Balthazar helped remind me."

"Merci beaucoup, Balthazar, you have my undying gratitude," Philbert stated, looking to his friend.

Balthazar shook his head. "Like I said, I wanted to see Albert smile again too."

The next time Albert saw Balthazar, he was twenty years old, and one of the King's Musketeers.

Balthazar recognised Albert instantly. It wasn't because the man, once a young boy who'd forgotten how to smile, still looked almost the same as he had eight years ago; it was because of that familiar smile that helped him recognise him. The smile that Albert shared with his mother and father.

Following the mission involving making the King laugh, Balthazar returned to his caravan outside of the city and found Albert was working on his juggling. He chuckled. "You've found much more in life to enjoy, huh, my boy?"

Albert allowed the pins to fall, making sure he stepped back so none landed on his head again. He turned to the jester and smiled widely. "It's because of you, Balthazar. You helped remind me that smiles and laughter are very important. I do take my duty as a Musketeer seriously, but I still allow myself to have a little fun."

"Oh? Well then, now that we have time, come on inside, my boy, and tell me everything." He led Albert inside the caravan, laughing as the petit Musketeer started to tell him that his best weapon used spaghetti bolognese as ammunition.


End file.
